magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction 36 (X-mas Special)
Chapter 36 (x-mas) ------ ' ' The following months after the Halloween pilgrimage that claimed at lot of fictionals lives including The Big Bad Wolf, Death’s best friend. Death, Dracula, Frankenstein's monster and Freddy Krueger were traveling through a hot desert “We’ve been walking forever we going to stop” Freddy complained they trotted through the warm sand feeling their feet being baked as they did so. Frank’s monster sat down in the sand stopping the group from moving “What are you doing” Dracula asked the man “I'm not moving” he replied “Please don't be an idiot we need to keep moving” death ordered “Where too what's the point of this” he asked “we need to find our place we keep walking and walking until we find our place and our purpose” death made clear. Frank’s monster got back up and began to walk along with the crowd “this is stupid” he said ' ' The foursome had been walking for some time still in the desert unable to see an to the sand before they began to hear the slight sound of a ringing bell they looked up to see a flying object going over there heads losing altitude quickly it fly down with great speed they noticed what appeared to be reindeers pulling along a sledge with a happy jolly old man named Santa Claus dragging the sledge along was 9 nine reindeers Santa came out saying "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! "On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blixem! Land to these people led by you rudolf with your nose so so bright” the reindeers landed in front of the four shocking them “ho ho ho, what are you three fellas doing out here” he asked “We are finding our purpose, by whatever it takes” Dracula replied “Well that's a strange response but I've gotten stranger” Santa Claus replied “well it's still Christmas so I've got you all a present” he said reaching into his sledge he held four gifts in his hand and placed them down in the sand “well have a nice Christmas sorry can't stop have many places to visit” he spoke before returning to his sledge and flying off with the reindeers Dracula picked up his gift he opened it slowly revealing it was a collection of garlic he held it in his hands and realised it didn't effect him at all, frank’s monster picked his gift and opened it revealing a mirror Frank looked into the mirror were for the first time he didn't think he was that horrible, freddy Kruger opened his gift it being dreamcatcher he laughed but then he realised he didn't have an urge to go into people's dreams, death was the last one to open his gift to find nothing nothing at all he couldn't even find a spec of dust “What you get” Dracula asked the grim reaper “Nothing literally he gave me an empty gift some people are just rude” death said ' ' Some time even later it began to get dark and cold in the desert the 3 who received gifts held them in their hand whilst death just soaked with nothing in his hands “maybe he didn't give you anything because you don't deserve it” frank's monster commented “Stop being unkind the man who brought the gifts just forgot it happens it doesn't matter” freddy spoke “you know what I'll ask him” death said He teleported the three other men to a large workshop full with presents and machines a tall Elf like man worked up to the men his name buddy “oh people weren't expected you” he said “Where is the old guy who gives gifts” Dracula asked “You mean Santa hi I'm buddy I'm the last of the elves here the others didn't make it” elf spoke Santa came walking down the platform towards the men “didn't think I'd see you people agian this year” he spoke “please follow me to my office I have friends who are waiting there I was just in my annual christmas meeting but do feel free to join, Buddy please continue with the toys and don’t forget to feed the reindeers they had quite a trip today” “Yes sir” Buddy replied. The four followed Santa to his workshop meeting room there sat In the room was a beautiful women dressed in similar clothes to sanaa called mrs claus, a goat like creature called the yule goat, a man with white hair and was as cold as the depths of space named Jack Frost and a snowman called frosty. they all sat around the table all happy. Santa sat in his seat “So as I was saying this year was a great succuess we gave gifts to a lot of towns and people along the way we didn’t get even half the fictions but we tried our best the reindeers are truly amazing” He said “did you reach that nice town with the yellow people” Mrs claus asked “Yes I gave the leader a lovely present he so appreciated it all too much” He spoke “So you go around giving gifts to all what's the catch how do you benfit” Death asked the man “Well it’s christmas that’s what I do I give gifts to all” Santa responded “Even the Disney scum” Freddy asked “Yes I give to all” Santa replied “Are you disney” Frank’s Monster asked “No but I give to all despite their story or what they follow it doesn’t matter to me” “You didn’t give me a gift you gave me nothing” Death spoke “I did give you a gift it was a gift with not a physical protperty but a metal one” He said “What” Death questioned “In time you’ll see” He responded a bell when off “The cookies are ready” Frosty spoke the snowman walked to the oven pciking some hot cookies making him melt slightly he didn’t mind he placed them on the table “Help yourselves” Santa said Dracula and Freddy each took a cookie “What’s your goal in this world” Jack asked Death “I’m death I kill people or watch them be killed” “Fitting, I’m Jack Frost I bring the snow the winter I make it cold” “You're like me then you bring the cold you bring the suffering” Death responded “I don’t think so really I bring joy with the snow” “But some fictions freeze to death” death spoke ' ' They all sat there for a while Frank’s monster, Freddy and Dracula finally enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time they each snaked on the treats and told jokes and stories Santa saw Death wasn’t in a happy mood nor was eating the treats Santa went up to him “Why are you not happy death why arn’t you enjoying yourself” “Because I can’t I’m death I’m not a happy thing” “We can all be happy all we need..” Santa stopped he felt something close a presence Death began to think hard at the man until he realised a loud horn began to go off until the sounds of gunshots were heard Mrs. claus, The Yule Goat, Jack and Frosty looked in horror at Santa Death looked at him as well He realised Santa would now know why he is never happy. ' ' The loud horn continued Death knew who had been killed but Santa and the rest didn’t he ran out to see Cupid, Dunder, Blixem and Prancer all slaughtered on the ground covered in gunshots and the other reindeers scattered for cover Buddy sat behind a post in fear trying not to get shot Santa looked towards the horn to see Ebenezer Scrooge standing there next to him was his duck counterpart Scrooge McDuck, followed by The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come a large speaker playing the horn sat in the middle and A snowman called chilly stood with a huge machine gun “Hello Santa, stop this festive sprit join Disney Join scrooge” Scrooge said confincily